


Falling Slowly

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain, Songfic, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've still got time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearsofalthain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofalthain/gifts).



> Hi! This is gonna be the first story of a series, and my first request fic! I asked people what they thought good Komahina songs were, and one of them from my first comment was [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkFB8f8bzbY) So I took it and used whatever idea I got while listening. It'd be great if you listened to it while you read my fic! If you have any requests as well, please let me know in the comments! My next one will be Wires by the Neighbourhood.

“Wait!” Nagito yells over the rain as Hajime sprints up the walkway to his house. “Wait, Hajime!”

Hajime whirls around, and Nagito freezes in his tracks at the fury and hurt that burn in his greenish eyes. “What?” he snaps.

“I…” Nagito trails off, his trembling hands falling to his sides in dismay. Hajime’s glare silences him, and suddenly he feels almost like he can’t breathe. The wind whips the rain sideways into his face, and he squints against it, watching tiny droplets of water drip from his eyelashes. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, but even he can’t hear it. There’s no way Hajime can.

Hajime shakes his head. “Leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you.”

Nagito reaches out to touch his shoulder, but Hajime spins on his heel and stalks into his house, slamming the door behind him, but not before Nagito hears a sob escape Hajime’s lips. He stares at the ground, feeling his entire body shake, and he’s not sure if it’s from guilt or the cold. His white t-shirt is plastered to his chest, and his jeans are soaking wet.

They don’t work at all. There is nothing about their relationship that could be considered compatible or even healthy. Violet comes to mind. Dark. Introverted. They keep to themselves, both erecting impenetrable walls around their souls. Sure, Hajime likes spicy food and indie rock and he always runs his hand through his hair when he’s stressed, making it spike up even more than usual and his favorite color is yellow, but they’ve never been able to break through the hard superficial crust that surrounds each of their minds. Once in a while it’ll spring a leak, sending them both scrambling to collect the other’s vulnerability in crystal flasks to keep close to their hearts, but Nagito can still feel the distance between their souls whenever they touch.

He turns away and walks to the street, where he lets himself slump to the ground. He sits there on the curb, welcoming the frigid water streaming down his neck. He knows he isn’t welcome here right now. He knows he’s accomplishing nothing by sitting here and slowly developing hypothermia, but still he stays. 12:39 PM, his watch reads. The pavement and asphalt are hard and rough beneath him, and he sets one palm flat against the sidewalk beside him, moving his index finger back and forth and feeling the pavement rub his fingertip raw.

He hears a quiet click behind him, but he doesn’t turn around. Footsteps. Hajime steps in front of him and faces him, and after a heartbeat Nagito looks up at him. There’s water on his cheeks, but it could be tears or rain. He reaches out both of his hands, and Nagito hesitantly takes them both, letting Hajime pull him to his feet. They stand there, looking at each other, and then Hajime starts moving slowly, back and forth, slowly swaying. Nagito allows himself a smile and does the same, putting his arms around Hajime’s neck. Hajime wraps his around Nagito’s waist, and they move slowly in a circle, almost like they’re at a middle school dance.

“Do you know how to dance?” Nagito says, playfully, his breath ruffling the wet hair behind Hajime’s ear.

“We’re dancing now, aren’t we?”

Nagito snorts and reaches behind him, taking one of Hajime’s hands and pulling out of his grasp until their arms are straight between them. Hajime laughs as Nagito spins back in, and Hajime grabs him around the waist as they sway back and forth again. “You’re taller, shouldn’t I be the one dancing the girl’s part?”

Nagito shakes his head. “I'm taller, but I’m also gayer, so no, I’m dancing the girl’s part.”

Hajime laughs again, and Nagito spins around, taking both of his hands and pulling away. His mother taught him how to swing dance a long time ago, before she died, but this is almost better, even though they’re both shivering from the cold. They can hardly hear each other, and Nagito for one can’t feel his fingers, but he can’t help but think that maybe violet is his new favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if you liked something I did or I could've done something better. And don't forget to tell me about any songs you'd like me to do! Thanks!


End file.
